


In which Eddie gets his dick sucked and can't stop thinking about how much he loves Richie

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Blow Jobs, Eddie is in his head a lot, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Eddie gets in his head and thinks about how in love he is while getting his dick sucked for the first time in his life...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	In which Eddie gets his dick sucked and can't stop thinking about how much he loves Richie

Eddie whimpered as the head of his cock slid past Richie’s lips and the other just kept taking him deeper and deeper until he had almost reached the base. It really wasn’t fair. If he was honest, Eddie had no reason to complain, given he was currently getting his dick sucked for the first time ever. But he had a distinct feeling that Richie was working on making him come in two minutes flat and if that happened he would never let Eddie live that down. So, really, this was nice but also really, really unfair on Richie’s part to suck Eddie’s dick for his own amusement.

_At this point, Eddie hardly even remembered how they got to this point. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon like any other and after Eddie had had his weekly shouting-fest over the phone with his soon-to-be-ex-wife, they had curled up on the couch together and watched some crappy movies that Richie liked for some reason. In one of them, some chick gave a blowjob to her boss and Richie complained how fake that looked to which Eddie told him that he wouldn’t know because he only knew blowjobs from movies and porn. Richie almost fell off the couch from that confession because, “Seriously, Eds?! Even I, the most closeted gay in all of LA, managed to get my dick sucked every once in a while!”._

_Eddie only shrugged at that. It wasn’t like his relationship with Myra had ever been passionate in any way and neither of them was too much into trying new things. They had been each other’s safest bet at the time and while that had promised comfort back in the day, it now left a sour taste in Eddie’s mouth. But anyway, he and Myra never had much of a sex life even on the best of days and Eddie didn’t miss it then. And when they did end up in bed with one another it had been slow and honestly boring sex in the missionary position. One time Eddie asked to try a different position and Myra looked at him as if he had grown a second head. At that point Eddie figured if he ever asked for a blowjob, his wife would probably have him admitted to a psychiatric hospital or send him to a priest so he could repent for his sins. So with how lackluster their sex life had been, Eddie never felt much like initiating anything and for the longest time he had just assumed that maybe he was asexual and maybe Myra was too and that that was just how things were._

_But then he left Myra for Richie and realized that he did have a libido after all. After many long sessions with his therapist Eddie finally worked out that, while he was attracted to both men and women, he had never felt any attraction towards Myra for even a day in his life. When he told Richie, the brunet immediately joked about how it was obvious with how much Myra looked like Eddie’s mom. Eddie yelled at him for that but only because it might have been closer to the truth than he wanted to admit._

Eddie shook his head slightly to focus back on the present. Myra was in the past but Richie was here now and would hopefully stay there for the foreseeable future. A soft smile spread on Eddie’s face for the briefest of moments before it was immediately swallowed up by a guttural moan as Richie began to bob his head and suck his dick in earnest. One of Eddie’s hands flew to Richie’s head and clung to the curls there, the other clawed at one of the throw pillows that were scattered all over the couch. When Eddie’s grip on Richie’s hair tightened, the brunet moaned around Eddie’s dick in his mouth and it sent shivers all the way up Eddie’s spine.

“I…”, Eddie began but it was drowned out by another series of moans interspersed with curses.

“Richie, you-”, he tried again but to no avail. It was just a little bit frustrating because Eddie desperately wanted to tell Richie how good he felt and how no one had ever made him feel like this. But every time he saw or felt Richie move his head over his length, Eddie’s brain short-circuited, and he had no idea how to form words that weren’t curses or Richie’s name.

It was stupid, honestly, Eddie thought to himself, to feel so loved and taken care of just because his boyfriend of all but five weeks offered to suck his dick the moment he learned no one had ever done it before. But the way Richie’s eyes constantly sought his, looking for any signs of discomfort and how his big, strong hands, caressed his thighs to keep him grounded did things to Eddie that made his heart beat extra hard in his chest and turned his brain to mush. For some reason, Eddie had always assumed a blowjob to be some passionate, sloppy affair and it kind of was. But he hadn’t anticipated how loved he could feel through such an act and he longed to tell Richie but he couldn’t.

Pleasure was coiling tightly in his belly now, threatening to snap and the only thing that held his hips down were Richie’s hands keeping him where he was. Eddie had half a mind to check his watch to see how long he lasted because there was no way he was going to come too soon and give Richie the opportunity to tease him for it. But in the end he found that it didn’t really matter. Richie would always find reasons to tease Eddie and Eddie would go with it because that’s just how they were and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Coming”, Eddie finally croaked out as he felt that he was about to fall over the edge. He wanted to let Richie know because surely there was some etiquette to this that involved not just jizzing down your partner’s throat without warning.

But even with the warning, Richie didn’t seem to mind swallowing. He winked at Eddie – which made him more feral than it had any right to – and then slowly sunk his dick deeper into his mouth until it touched the silky skin on the back of his throat. And suddenly Eddie was coming. It almost took him by surprise even though he had been close for a while. His body curled forward on its own accord and both of Eddie’s hands dug into Richie’s shoulders to a point, where it had to be painful. If he was hurting Richie, the brunet wasn’t showing it. Then again, Eddie wasn’t sure he would recognize it right now. His entire body was alight with white-hot pleasure coursing through it. He felt it pounding through himself from his head to his toes even as it fried his brain and clouded all of his senses.

Eddie had no idea for how long he was floating on that high but when he came back to his senses a little, Richie was peppering soft kisses to the insides of his thighs that made him shiver all over again.

“Thank you, babe”, Eddie muttered, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears. It was rough and lower than usual and if that was how he sounded when he was well and truly fucked out, Eddie decided on the spot that he liked it a lot.

“Pleasure’s all mine”, Richie answered without missing a beat before moving back a little and resting his head on Eddie’s right knee, “Anything else I can do for you?” Eddie could tell Richie was teasing him and it infuriated him that the brunet had his wits about him so soon after a phenomenal blowjob. But right now, Eddie had other things to take care of.

“You could go brush your teeth so I can kiss you without it tasting like dick”, he said, which caused Richie to snort out a laugh, “And then you can teach me how to return the favor.”

That shut Richie up. A blush crept up on his cheeks as he slowly got to his feet. He was a little unsteady and there was a tell-tale bulge clearly visible in the front of his sweatpants which Eddie counted as a win because he wasn’t the only one affected by this. Unfortunately, Richie was far quicker to get himself back together than Eddie was.

“Whatever you desire”, he all but purred and blew Eddie a kiss. Then, he left the living room to head for the bathroom with an extra swing to his hips. Eddie stayed behind on the couch, not knowing if he wanted to kiss or punch Richie but mostly hopelessly in love with this man.


End file.
